


10 Veces

by GloriaBrin2



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaBrin2/pseuds/GloriaBrin2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 veces que Carole Hudson encuentra a su hijo durmiendo con una chica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Veces

La primera vez que Carole Hudson encontró a su hijo dormido junto a una chica, más específicamente dormido con Rachel Berry, fue apenas dos semanas de que las vacaciones de verano comenzaron. Un 27 de Junio.

El sabía que Finn y la bella niña habían empezado a salir poco después de la perdida en Regionales, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocerla formalmente… Por eso cuando entra a la sala de su casa, un viernes por la noche, se sorprende al encontrarlos a ambos profundamente dormidos sobre el sofá grande de la sala.

La cabeza de Rachel esta sobre el pecho del chico, mientras él tiene una de sus manos en la pequeña espalda y la otra detrás de su propia cabeza.  
Al verlos no puede evitar sonreír suavemente. Finn ha pasado por mucho ese año, empezando con todo lo de Quinn Fabray y el bebé, le alegra ver que por fin todo estaba mejorando.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

La segunda vez que encontró a su hijo dormido con Rachel, fue cuando regresaba del hospital después de haber visitado a Burt, quien ya llevaba casi una semana en coma.

Está cansada, lo único que quiere es tomar una larga ducha e irse a dormir tratando de no soltarse a llorar en el proceso, pero al pasar por el cuarto del chico no pudo evitar detenerse a observar algunos segundos.

Ambos estaban sobre la cama del chico.  
Finn tenía la cabeza sobre el estomago de la joven chica y las manos de ella estaban en su cabello, como si lo hubiera estado acariciando antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Se veían tan tranquilos… tan unidos.

Tomo la manija de la puerta y la cerro suavemente antes de seguir su camino a su propia habitación.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

La tercera vez, fue la noche de la boda.

Se suponía que Burt y ella iban a pasar una noche solos en el único hotel de Lima, pero a última hora recordó que había olvidado empacar su cepillo de dientes y tuvieron que volver rápidamente.  
Ambos chicos estaban otra vez en el sofá, pero en esta ocasión Kurt y Mercedes estaban con ellos.

Los cuatro chicos dormían profundamente, mientras en la pantalla del televisor una vieja película se reproducía.  
Mercedes y su ahora hijastro estaban sobre unas colchas en el piso, mientras su hijo y su novia ocupaban el sofá mas grande. Finn tenía las piernas extendidas con los pies en la pequeña mesita del centro; Rachel, por el contrario, estaba hecha un ovillo con las piernas encogidas, dándole un aspecto mucho más pequeña de lo que ya era…

Lo que llamo su atención fue que, a pesar de la extraña posición que ambos tenían, el brazo de su hijo rodeaba los hombros de Rachel, mientras que ella tenía su cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

-Por tu sonrisa, asumiré que no es la primera vez que los ves dormir juntos- oyó la voz de su esposo.

-Se ven tan tiernos- suspiro, tomando su mano y dando un suave apretón- Me siento tan orgullosa de él.

-Es un gran chico, Carole… hiciste un gran trabajo.

Y ella solo pudo sonreír, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

La cuarta vez que ve a Finn y Rachel durmiendo juntos, por desgracia, no están en la misma cama… ni siquiera están cerca el uno del otro.

Kurt le había pedido permiso para invitar a algunos amigos a una "Noche de películas" algunos días antes de las Regionales. Burt y ella no tuvieron problema, siempre y cuando no hubiera alcohol involucrado, aun ahora le parece que Mercedes había dicho algo como "Aprendimos de la última vez" antes de que Kurt le diera un codazo y simplemente asintiera.

Aprovechando que la casa estaría ocupada por adolescentes "responsables" decidieron tener una cena fuera, solos los dos… Al llegar a casa encontraron a menos de la mitad del club Glee y a un chico que Kurt le había presentado como Blaine dormidos por toda la sala, en la cual parecía que había pasado un huracán, con palomitas tiradas en el suelo, almohadas, vasos, tazones y botes de refresco por todos lados.

-Adolescentes responsables, no?- le bromeo Burt al ver el estado del lugar.

-Pudo haber sido peor- se encogió de hombros.

Camino hasta la televisión, lista para apagarla, cuando vio a su hijo.  
El chico estaba dormido sobre el suelo, con una mano sobre su estomago y la otra tras su cabeza… y nadie a su lado. Inmediatamente sus ojos escanearon el resto de la sala, a todos los adolescentes, hasta encontrar a la pequeña chica judía, quien dormía recargada sobre el hombro de Mercedes, con la cabeza de Kurt sobre su regazo y Blaine a su lado… Lo que más le dolió ver fue la distancia que había entre uno y otro. Mientras que Finn estaba casi pegado a la pared, en el suelo, Rachel estaba en el sofá del otro lado de la habitación.

-Carole?- la llamo su esposo- Pasa algo, cariño?

No supo que decir. No supo qué hacer.

-Tranquila…- mañana se irán a casa a primera hora, sus padres no se molestaran- rio- Y estoy seguro de que Finn y Kurt limpiaran todo.

Ella asintió.  
Poco sabia Burt que la tristeza que la embargo esa noche y al día siguiente nada tenía que ver con el desorden de la sala.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

La quinta vez, fue la noche del baile.

No había visto a Rachel en varias semanas a pesar de que ella y Kurt ahora mantenían una estrecha amistad. Cuando le preguntó al chico, el simplemente se encogió de hombros y dijo que cada vez que la invitaba ella se negaba, así que siempre dormían o en casa de la chica o en la de Mercedes… La única vez que la vio fue la noche de Regionales, mientras cantaba esa hermosa canción que, poco después Finn confeso, ella misma había escrito… Esa noche también fue la primera vez que oyó llorar a su hijo desde hacía casi un año.

Por eso, no pudo evitar estar sorprendida cuando la noche del baile, la noche por la que Quinn había estado tan insistente desde asía semanas según le conto su hijastro, lo que encontró al caminar por el pasillo de entre su cuarto al cuarto de Finn vio su saco tirado y al llegar a su cuarto a dejarlo vio a su hijo dormido, con rastros de lagrimas en las magillas, acurrucado en la cama… con las manos bien aferradas alrededor de la cintura de Rachel.

Los dos se ven cansados, ambos aun están vestidos con la ropa que llevaron al baile, dios no lo quiera, era obvio que habían estado llorando…  
Pero supo que al fin, todo estaba mejorando para ambos.

Y mientras estaba allí, observando la imagen de los adolescentes dormidos, no pudo evitar recordar a su esposo… al padre de Finn. Recordó a ese hombre maravilloso que amo, y que dio su vida por los demás… Ese hombre que lloro mientras la besaba después de que le dijo que serian padres… ese hombre que, sin duda, habría podido ayudar mucho más a su hijo en ese terreno. Dios sabe que Carole había tratado de ser una buena madre, pero también sabía que había cosas que un adolescente varón no podría contarle a su madre.

Pero lo que recordó más nítidamente al ver esa escena, fue a ella misma… a ella misma antes de que su esposo fuera mandado a acción. La forma en que los brazos de Finn se aferraban a la cintura de la joven, como si no quisiera dejarla moverse, como si no fuera a dejarla ir nunca más, le recuerda tanto a la forma en que ella había abrazado a Christopher esa noche, en cómo había pegado su cuerpo al suyo para no dejarlo ir.

Kurt paso detrás de ella y le puso una mano sobre el hombro, haciéndola casi saltar del susto; pero el chico solo sonríe y señala ligeramente con la cabeza al interior de la habitación de su ahora hermano.

-Llegaste para la parte bonita. Justo ahora me considero un sobreviviente de guerra.

-Que paso?

-Digamos que tu hijo le hizo una mega escena al chico que Rachel llevo como su cita al baile, quien también es su ex-novio, Jesse St. James. Se pusieron a discutir por mi Diva, se hizo un escándalo, a la profesora Sylvester no le gusto y los hecho a ambos; Quinn perdió como reina y se puso furiosa, pero Jesse y Finn siguieron discutiendo… Rachel prácticamente tuvo que arrastrar al chico hasta su auto, mientras Blaine metía a Finn al suyo.

-Y como es que Rachel termino aquí… así?

-Bueno, a Blaine y a mí nos tomo bastante tiempo calmar a tu hijo, déjame te digo, y cuando al fin lo habíamos logrado ella hizo su aparición y comenzó a gritarle acerca de no dejarla avanzar en su vida. Finn también grito y le dijo que no debió haber llevado al chico que la incitó al baile.

-La incitó?- su voz se oyó más alta de lo que quería y pudo ver como Finn se movía en la cama, para apretar mas su agarre en la chica.

-Se disculpo, historia antigua. En fin, volvieron a gritar más y más fuerte, hasta que Finn dijo, y cito "No quiero que salgas con nadie que no sea yo". Rachel se quedo pasmada, te juro que creí que había dejado de respirar, pero antes de poder comprobarlo mi Diva cacheteo a mi hermano.- soltó una risita- Fue tan divertido! Total que volvió a gritarle, diciendo que era un egoísta y como ya se iba, Finn tuvo que arrastrarla hasta aquí.

-Y supongo que siguieron gritando, no?

-Así es… de hecho creo que algo se rompió contra la pared también… Pero poco después oí a Finn llorar así que subí, pero los encontré en el suelo. Finn lloraba, con la cabeza sobre el regazo de mi amiga… tuve que salir de la casa o tanto drama me iba a afectar. Ya no se qué paso de ahí a la cama.

Carole rio un poco y procedió a cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

-Dejémoslos dormir, mañana estarán aun sobre una línea muy fina.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

La sexta vez… Dios, fue la noche después de la graduación… y esa vez, le hubiera gustado ahorrársela.

Había jurado oír ruidos en la habitación de su hijo mayor –Kurt es algunos meses menor que Finn- toda la noche, pero fue cerca de las 3 de la mañana que decidió ir a averiguar qué estaba pasando y no quiso despertar a Burt.

Cuando entro se quedo congelada.  
En la cama habían dos cuerpos, no uno.

Los dos estaban fuertemente abrazados, pero aun así y con la oscuridad del lugar, Carole pudo notar que estaban…bueno, desnudos.  
No necesito mucho pensamiento el averiguar qué es lo que había pasado y, sinceramente, no quiso tampoco.

Así que cerró la puerta una vez más, dejando adentro a un Finn y una Rachel dormidos y completamente desnudos.

Jamás le dijo a nadie lo que vio…

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

La séptima vez, fue la noche del funeral del padre de Rachel.

Los chicos habían vuelto de la universidad dos días antes por qué Hiram había tenido un accidente automovilístico.  
Rachel sostuvo las manos de sus dos padres hasta que el médico indico la hora de la muerte. La vio llorar durante horas y vio a Finn a su lado todo el tiempo.  
Finn también había perdido un padre, pero era demasiado pequeño como para recordarlo y para Carole fue obvio que no sabía cómo actuar… pero lo hicieron.

Prepararon un pequeño funeral, toda la gente que conocía a la familia llego, sus ex compañeros de Glee dejaron sus escuelas o trabajos ese día para acompañar a la chica… incluso el director de su antigua preparatoria llego, acompañado de el Sr. Schue y su esposa, Emma.

Kurt se encargo de despedir a todo el mundo, por que tanto él como Carole y Finn notaron que Rachel no resistiría ni un minuto más entre tanta gente.

Pocas horas después subió a llevarles algo de cenar, pero los encontró a ambos en la cama.  
Pensó que dormían, así que solo dejo la bandeja en el tocador de la chica y trato de salir.

-Gracias- la sorprendió la voz de su hijo.

-No hay de que, cariño… Como lo llevas?- se sentó sobre el banquillo frente a él.

-No sé cómo hacer que deje de sufrir- ambas miradas se dirigieron a la pequeña chica, dormida sobre el pecho de su novio. Se veía tan pequeña, tan frágil- Quiero poder decirle algo, hacer algo, para que no sufra… o al menos para ayudarla.

-Lo estás haciendo, hijo.- le acaricio el cabello- Simplemente al estar para ella, al abrazarla y dejarla llorar en tu pecho, al no dejarla sola la estas ayudando.

-Quisiera hacer más… No me gusta verla sufrir.

-Era su padre, Finn. No hay nada más que puedas hacer… créeme, lo sé.- se levanto y beso su frente- Cuídala.

-Te amo, mamá

Sonrió al salir.  
Su hijo se había convertido en todo un hombre.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

La octava vez, fue antes de su boda.

Kurt había decidido –casi exigido- que los novios se mantuvieran separados la última noche de solteros, y cuando hablaba de separados era SEPARADOS, sin llamarse siquiera. Así que Rachel fue aislada a la casa de su padre con Kurt, Mercedes, Tina y Brittany, mientras su hijo era encarcelado en casa de su cuñado por Puck, Blaine, Artie y Mike… aun hoy no logra averiguar cómo fue que ambos chicos se escaparon de sus captores, pero cerca de las 9 de la noche su teléfono sonó.

Un desesperado Kurt le informo que, "De alguna forma, no sé cómo", Rachel había desaparecido y que, según Puck, Finn también. Burt sonrió, pero su instinto de madre no pudo acallarse, así que decidió salir a buscarlos…

…No hizo falta salir de casa siquiera, ambos chicos estaban en la antigua habitación de su hijo, dormidos uno en brazos del otro, con sonrisas en sus respectivos rostros.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

La novena vez, fue en la víspera de navidad, cuando había venido de visita desde Nueva York.

No debía de haberle resultado tan extraño, puesto que ya estaban casados, pero no pudo evitar el sentimiento al ver a la pareja dormida en la sala, cerca del árbol.  
Sabia que esta fecha era difícil para Rachel, le hacía recordar más que nunca a su padre Hiram, así que en lugar de despertarlos y mandarlos a su cuarto, los dejo dormir…

Pero antes, y aprovechando que ya no había peligro de que siguieran con su –como Kurt y Mercedes lo habían llamado- "romper/regresar/romper", tomo una foto de ambos con su celular.

Al día siguiente le pidió a su marido que la imprimiera y la puso en un bello marco.  
La foto aun permanece en la sala, donde todos pueden verla.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

La decima vez que vio a su hijo dormido con una chica fue casi dos años después, en el verano… y técnicamente, fueron dos chicas.

Rachel y el habían venido de visita, aprovechando que la obra en que su nuera tenía el protagónico acababa de terminar temporada y que el equipo de Football de Finn tenía vacaciones.

Eran poco más de las 12 de la noche y el calor era insoportable, por lo que no podía dormir. Camino por la casa, bebió varios vasos de agua e incluso abrió varias ventanas… y nada.  
Pensó que alguno de sus hijos podría estar sintiendo lo mismo, y con hijos se refiere con Rachel y Finn pues Kurt había tenido que quedarse en Nueva York por un desfile la próxima semana.

Lo que encontró, sin embargo, fue todo lo contrario a lo que esperaba.

Los dos estaban más que dormidos… y una vez más, Carole deseo tomarles una foto.  
Rachel tenía la espalda contra el pecho de su esposo, mientras él la abrazaba, con las manos sobre su abultado vientre de casi 7 meses.

Carole casi había saltado de la silla cuando Finn llamo, diciendo que sería abuela… sabía que no lo estaban buscando, pero tampoco se cuidaban. "Si se da, que así sea" le había dicho Rachel, pero para todos era más que obvio que Finn quería que se diera cuanto antes… Que fuera niña solo ampliaba su felicidad.  
Aunque Rachel la había pasado bastante mal durante los primeros 4 meses, casi sin poder retener nada de lo que comía y más de una vez desmayándose durante los ensayos.

Pero allí estaban, casados y con una bebe en camino…

Y entonces lo recordó.  
Ese día, un 27 de Junio, asía poco más de 9 años, fue la primera vez que había visto a su hijo, su pequeño Finn, dormir con una chica, más específicamente con Rachel Barry.

 

 


End file.
